Trial for love
by Luluvas
Summary: Lucy has lived thinking that no matter what, Natsu will see her as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. But after a 'confession' from him, she feels unsure of what to do and what to believe. Because of her doubts, she plans the ultimate trial for him. Nalu fanfic Modern AU. May contain little GaLe, JeRza, MiraXus and so on


Chapter 1: What have I done?

 _' Who's that sexy thing I see over there?'_

 _'That's me, standing in the mirror.'_

I walked the hallways of fairy high. I could feel my skirt swishing as my hips moved. I could feel the beat of the song i was listening to resounding in my ears, blocking the surrounding sounds. And most of all, I could feel peoples stares.

I'm walked the hallways with my eyes closed, jamming my head to the beat. Though my eyes were closed, I could feel the stares. I could feel the stares the guys secretly checking me out, and some of the girls openly glaring at me with envy and hate...or maybe just envy.

How sad.

My pink headphones were on my head as I listened to music. Strangely enough, the music that was playing described my feelings at this moment.

 _'If I was you"_

 _"I'd wanna be me too"_

 _"I'd wanna be me too"_

 _"I'd wanna be me...too"_

I remember when I was a scrawny little girl, bested by others, avoided and ostracized for being a 'rich kid'. The other girls were prettier and most were early bloomers which left me lonely. If it wasn't for Natsu, I wouldn't have gained confidence in myself. I wouldn't have gotten friends, I wouldn't have been where I am today and who I am now.

And who am I now? Now, I'm one of the hottest girls in fairy high. Beautiful and bright, I was the second best in academics. Some stereotype me as a 'dumb blonde' who uses her body to get good grades. At least, that's what the haters say about me and I don't care. In reality, I'm really innocent. I haven't had a first date, gotten my first kiss-you get the picture.I love Natsu, and still do, but I still keep it secret. Ignorance is bliss after all. Natsu and I are still friends of course, and we're still joined at the hip as usual. I never told him about...anything. It's better that way. Natsu being as ignorant as he was, and me just being...me. Nothing more than good friends.

The tiny sting was always there though...

I let myself get lost in my music and bobbed my head to the beat and lyrics.

I love this song

 _"I'm walking like a timepiece."_

 _"I go straight to VIP."_

 _"I never pay for my drinks"_

 _"My ento-"_

Sadly, that was not the case as my headphones suddenly got ripped from my head. Annoyed to have my jam cut off as my headphones got ripped from my grasp, I turned back to see who it was and\or give whoever it was a Maka chop

I was probably watching too much Soul Eater

I swiveled around to see my best blue haired friend. Short but mighty, small in size but big in brains, guts, courage and heart.

Levy Mc'garden

"Levy.." I warned. She always had this habit of taking my headphones when I was using it as her messed up way of annoying me.

"Good morning to you too" she smiled and walked down the hallways, twiddling the headphones in her hands.

"Give that back to me Levs" I pleaded, hoping that using her pet name would work. It did work back then..

Unluckily, that was not the case as she looked back unfazed "You can't use that on me anymore _Luce_."

I cringed at the sound of my pet name on _her_ lips. She definitely noticed as smirked with satisfaction before moving forward. Damn, should have known she would catch on.

Damn your smarts Levy.

"Sometimes I hate how preceptive you are" I walked forward to meet her. "And don't call me Luce. Its weird when you say it."

"Oh really..Luce Luce Luce Luce Luce Luce Luce Luuuuce!" She singsonged.

"Levy" I whined while trying to catch up to her. "Please stop calling me that. I don't like it!"

"But you like it when your lover boy says it though." She smiled knowingly.

I don't even know when it started. Natsu started calling me that and after correcting him a few times that my name was Lucy not Luce, it just kinda, stuck. Him calling me that is as common as Levy reading books, or Erza beating up Gray and Natsu, but if any other person called me that, it just felt...weird. Like it didn't belong there.

Besides, I love how he has his special nickname for me.

Blood rose to my cheeks as I remembered Levy calling him my 'boyfriend' "Levy, stop that." I made a pout and muttered "Natsu isn't my boyfriend"

"Ah.. So you admit it!"

"Wha-no!"

"I said your boyfriend. _You_ however described him as Natsu." She then looked at me and frowned "And a fish can make a cuter pout than you can"

I rolled my eyes. It was time to turn the tables around. "Well how would you know that _shrimp_?"

Levy glared at me and I knew that I hit her soft spot. I smirked and walked away, forgetting my headphones and proud to have had the last laugh. What I didn't expect was...

"AAH!"

"Let's see who you call a shrimp now Lucy!"

Get away from me you blue haired cockroach "

"COCKROACH! You're gonna regret calling me that Blondie."

"That's funny coming from the mouth of a girl who hasn't hit puberty!"

"LUCY!"

"LEVY!'

"No running in the halls" echoed an eerily calm familiar voice. Both of us slowly turned to look at the familiar she devil. With her outstanding and unique red hair colour, it was easy to identify her. She was the school president and took her role seriously. Through she was rough, and tough on the outside, she was pretty soft inside.

Erza Scarlet

"Levy started it." I 'humphed' before skipping to Erza's side. I might have hidden behind her.. A little bit.

Levy also huffed before defending herself "I was just making her admit that she likes Natsu."

"That's not true." I bit out

"Liar. You just don't want to admit it."

Without thinking I lunged at her but was caught with Erza catching my shirt. No matter how I struggled, I couldn't escape her grip and couldn't reach grasp Levy.

Levy laughed mockingly, but shortly after, was also heaved up by Erza.

Haha in your face!

I stuck my tongue out at Levy which led to her doing the same, after feeling Erza piercing stare, we just looked from each other. Though Erza is more gentle with us, the consequences are still dire. Just the thought of it made me shudder.

She led us to the janitors closet where she dropped us before locking the door, leaving the three of us in there.

Then the other side of her appeared. No, this wasn't the formal school president with all her calm and cool. This was the gossiping girly part of Erza she only let a select few see.

"Alright." She sighed "Lucy, just admit it."

I looked at her as blood flowed to my cheeks "N-no!"

Levy spoke "You must!"

Erza followed "

For a moment, I wondered how the whole situation evolved from Erza stopping Levy and I from fighting to this. But that remained at the back of my mind as their voices pushed me to reality.

"Come on Lucy" Erza whined

"Whether you say it or not, we all know~" Levy said in a singsong voice

I spoke as loud as I could (well, as loud as I could in a janitors room without attracting any attention) "GUYS! I AM NOT GOING TO SAY IT!"

That shut them up as they looked at me. I shuffled a little and turned sideways blushing.

"Besides" I murmured, my heart sinking as I spoke"Even if I did, he doesn't like me like that."

Next thing, Levy and Erza started laughing

Now my face was flushed from embarrassment. T-They laughed. They were _laughing_ at me.

How could they?

Their faces fell and they stopped when they looked at me. Sure enough, I looked like I was about to cry. I could be pretty hormonal at times.

"Oh my, Lucy we didn't- we weren't laughing at _you._ "Levy said, her face full of apology

"Then what were you laughing at?" I pouted, feeling better with Levy's words.

Erza simply chuckled and spoke

"Lucy, if Natsu is dense, then you are even denser."

I was surprised "what do you mean?"

"Lu-chan." Levy said calling me by her personal nickname for me "Didn't you notice anything... _Different_ about Natsu?"

I looked back to my past interactions with Natsu. There was nothing different. Natsu was same old Natsu. "Um...no? I don't understand."

" _Lucy_ " Erza spoke "Everyone-and I tell you, _everyone_ has noticed this. The way he glances at you from time to time, and even looks at you openly-"

"And not the normal look." Levy cut in "He gives this, passionate smoldering look at you which is reserved _only_ for you."

Erza didn't seem disturbed by Levy's interruption and continued "Even the way he acts around you. Sure, he always appears upbeat and optimistic, but around you he seems.. Happier."

Levy continued "And he seems to be nervous and flustered around you. Seriously, you never noticed how he blushes around you at times. You know he _never_ blushes, even when he sees Erza naked."

I was bombarded with so much information at once and it took me a while to process everything they've said. Because of that, I was standing there, mouth slightly open and looking like an idiot. However, after a few seconds processing everything they'd said, my mouth opened to say one thing.

"What?"

They gave me a look silent as they know that this is the part where I comprehend everything.

Sadly, with the amount of information crammed into my brain, I began to mutter in a low incomprehensible voice to comprehend it all. I believe a worried Levy turned to Erza saying 'I think we broke her' but that was none of my concern as I kept on muttering to myself like a person who needed to go to the psycho department.

"He never blushes around me, no impossible. He seen Erza naked? When did it happen? When he skipped school? He told me there was no school then. Why did he say that? To make me feel better? Why?He likes me? Impossible. He's always happy around everyone..." i turned to the both of them and spoke loudly "And what do you mean that everyone knows this?!"

Erza put her hands on my shoulder to keep me stable (and/or prevent me from fainting on the spot) "Lucy, everyone has noticed the spark between you and Natsu. To tell you the truth, we have been waiting for ages for you two to get together. Sure, before Natsu was a dense idiot who couldn't discern love from friendship, but everybody noticed how he started changing-mistly around you."

I was filled with denial and doubt. There had to be a explanation "But Erza-"

" Lucy" Erza cut I'm again "Do you know why no guy has ever bothered to ask you out? Because _I_ know that you're a bombshell that everyone likes. So why do you think you've remained single all this time?"

I racked my brain thinking of a rational and reasonable reason "I-I don't know, I never thought about it."

"Because" Levy answered "If they ask you out or even try, Natsu will-" she then gestured one of her hands in a slicing motion to her neck, the universal symbol for murder.

Erza rolled her eyes at Levy's gestures before turning back to me. "What Levy means is that guys haven't approached you because to them, you're already off limits. To put it short, they think you're already with Natsu."

After some deep thinking, everything they said was rational. Yes, I haven't had a boyfriend and haven't even had my first kiss. Though some guys looked or gawked at me, they never approached me at all. And then, when I was with Natsu, they never even dared to look at me. I felt glee but doubt still filled my mind. Maybe everyone's misunderstanding the signs. Maybe, if it was another one of his friends, he would do the same right?

As if reading my mind, Erza put her hands on my shoulders and spoke "I know you are thinking ;'oh, maybe its a misunderstanding, Natsu will do the same to another one of his friends.' But I assure you that he definitely has feelings for you. You should take some time to stew over it."

After that, there came an awkward silence for a short amount of time which was cut off by Levy's voice.

"Anyway, lets stop talking about this. C'mon guys, lets go meet the everyone"

Levy, Erza and I stepped out of the janitors closet to go to the 'meeting place' of out friends.

When we reached our 'meeting place, everybody was already there, which meant that we were the only ones which didn't arrive.

There we met Gray, Gajeel and Laxus circled around Natsu. We saw Juvia knitting another Gray-doll, Mirajane just sitting on a chair, Cana drinking booze she snuck in, and a bunch of other people.

We entered they all looked at us. We stood there fro a moment in silence until..

"Sorry we're late" Levy spoke.

With those words, everybody turned back to their own business as we walked in. Laxus, Gray and Gajeel dispersed from Natsu at that moment which left me feeling confused. Feeling tired of standing, I took the closest (amd available) seat I could see which happened to be next to no other than-

"Yo Lucy!" Cana called, her tan skin looking darker from the booze. "Let's have a drink!"

I looked at her and smiled "Thanks for the invitation Cana, but no. Also, how did you sneak booze into the school? I thought they check you for it now."

She smirked "I have my ways girl."

I rolled my eyes "Sure you do."

Cana ignored me and went back to her drinking. I looked back to see Natsu still in that spot. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"Hey" I turned to Cana "What did those guys tell Natsu that made him look like that?"

She dropped her bottle and looked at me before smiling and shrugging "Beats me." Before going back to her drinking.

I sighed and left it at that. Whatever it was he'll tell me sooner or later.

As the bell rang we separated to go to our different classes.

The first class i had was chemistry. And by chance, Natsu also had that class. I moved to the chemistry lab to see the chemistry teacher present.

"Alright we're doing an experiment. Everybody team up with your lab partners." Mr Tom said.

I moved to the place I was assigned to with my usual lab partner,Natsu. After everybody was in their place, Mr Tom gave us a brief lecture explaining what we were to do.

I looked at him while smiling "Ready for another experiment Natsu"

Strangely enough, he just nodded limply. He was usually loud and excited when it came to this (cuz chemistry? Explosions? You get the picture) but in contrast, he appeared deep in thought and he was most definitely not paying attention.

This really concerned me

"Natsu? Oi Natsu!" I whispered harshly

He was awakened from his trance and as he was, the bottle of chemicals he was holding he accidentally poured into another one. And as I saw it bubble up only one thing crossed my mind.

This was gonna be ugly.

My fears were confirmed when it exploded with a BOOM! Not long after that the while place was filled with misty air.

"Natsu" I called out coughing. Everything was starting to become a blur- wait, did I just see a dancing apple?

I was held by an arm and carried through the foggy road. As I felt a door open and fresh air feel my lungs, the hazy feeling disappeared and I could see clearly.

I could see sme person wearing white uniform-a member of the student council I presumed- walking to me.

"Are you okay!"

"I'm fine" I answered, which was surprisingly true as I felt okay "the fumes didn't get to me much so I'm okay."

The person looked relieved and turned to my savior which was- Natsu?

"Who caused this " the member of the student council asked?

"Me" Natsu guiltily replied.

The student council member looked cross and said "You stay here." Before calling the rest of the student council members he could.

As they came they were told the brief summary of the matter and in no time, Natsu was taken by two council members while the rest were carrying the other students that recovered after a few minutes.

We were all sent to the hallways far from the lab. While everyone murmured to each other on what happened, I let myself get dragged into my thoughts. I wondered how Natsu was doing and the punishment they might give him. This led me to think about how this had all happened. Why _was_ Natsu so jumpy? Soon, the conversation i had with Levy and Erza earlier came to my mind.

 _"Lucy" Erza spoke "Everyone-and I tell you, everyone has noticed this. The way he glances at you from time to time, and even looks at you openly-"_

 _"And not the normal look." Levy cut in "He gives this, passionate smoldering look at you which is reserved only for you."_

 _"Even the way he acts around you. Sure, he always appears upbeat and optimistic, but around you he seems.. Happier."_

 _Levy continued "And he seems to be nervous and flustered around you. Seriously, you never noticed how he blushes around you at times. You know he never blushes, even when he sees Erza naked."_

 _..._

 _"Lucy, everyone has noticed the spark between you and Natsu. To tell you the truth, we have been waiting for ages for you two to get together. Sure, before Natsu was a dense idiot who couldn't discern love from friendship, but everybody noticed how he started changing-mistly around you."_

 _..._

 _"I know you are thinking ;'oh, maybe its a misunderstanding, Natsu will do the same to another one of his friends.' But I assure you that he definitely has feelings for you. You should take some time to stew over it."_

Could it be? No... Impossible.

I was cut off from my thoughts as the voice of Jellal Fernandez, the vice president arrived wearing a gas mask. He removed the gas mask before he spoke.

"I should inform you students that in the meantime, the chemistry lab is closed. Nobody in every one of the classes are to stay as far as three metres away from the lab."

Dread filled me. Did something very serious happen there? I saw that Mr Tom had not yet come out yet. Was the situation dire? Will Natsu be punished severely for this? I gasped. Will he... Will he be expelled?

A hand of one student rose to ask a question.

"Is this a serious matter vice president?"

He replied "this case is still being assessed, but it is not as serious as you think it is. The gas created is not flammable nor poisonous, but we haven't identified it and so, we suggest you stay away from it."

Another hand rose "What about Mr Tom? Is he alright?"

Out of nowhere, Jellal coughed lightly before speaking "He is alright, as the remaining students are. We just have some... Trouble bringing them out."

"What kind of trouble?"

Jellal coughed more-strangely enough- before continuing "him and the two trapped students are -cough- facing hallucinations; which may be an effect of the gas and so-"

"S-spiders! Spiders everywhere!" The first student boweled as he was taken away.

"No! Stay away from me Barney! Your dinosaur powers won't work!" The second student screamed, trying to flee from the students carrying him.

The most hilarious case was Mr Tom. Once carried out, he pounced on Jellal and clung to him like a lifeline. I was already about to burst in laughter. It was no wonder I thought, that most of the students were doing the same as I was. The next thing that happened though, took the cake.

"Jellal, get them away from me. Don't let the pink elephants take me." He wailed.

Jellal whilst trying to pry the man off him with the help of others spoke in a forced manner "Mr Tom, I assure you that there are no pink elephants anywhere. Now if you can just-"

The man clung to him even tighter " Don't joke with me! Save me Jelly, they're going to tweak my nipples once they get me."

Almost all the students-including me-snorted, trying yo keep their laughter at bay out of the respect the had for the teacher.

"Noo! Don't let them take meeee!" The chemistry teacher was forcefully ripped from Jellal and carried out by the student council.

Jellal let out a cough-or was that a snicker?- before turning back to us with a serious demeanor, betrayed by the fact that his face slightly red. I could already guess that it was so not out of embarrassment but out of all the pent up laughter he kept in in order to keep a serious demeanor.

"For now-cough- all of you will be in your-cough-classrooms until your next classes start. Loitering will not be-cough cough-tolerated and you should do whatever activity you need inside your class." He left with that message before walking away quickly with low fits of coughs and snickers.

Well, if he wanted to have a cool demeanor, he was most certainly doing a poor job at it.

As the other students dispersed, I walked to the student council room where Jellal was.

" Jellal" I called out. There was nobody around so there was no need for formalities.

I knew Jellal only barely as we were raised in the same background and that our parents were close. We barely spoke to each other being that i was a toddler then, but we still shared a weird and inconceivable brother-sister relationship. When my mother died, my father and I left to Magnolia. When I saw that he was here, I chose not to tell anyone that we knew each other and it seemed that he chose to do the same. like that, we've been living our separate lives.

He turned back to look at me and smiled. "Welcome Lucy, what may I help you with."

Though he asked the question, his eyes and smile showed a different thing. He knew what I was going to ask. Knowing this I rolled my eyes and asked anyway.

"Will Natsu be okay?"

"Well, judging from the damages done to the lab which are not fully confirmed due to the gas being all around it, not to mention the psychological and/or emotional damage of the students and the risk of their general well being, not to mention the fact that the chemistry teacher has been put out of commission, not to me tion the two students are..."

I winced. It sounded worse than I thought coming from Jellal.

After Jellal was to finished my hope was almost diminished. He smiled and said "We'll give him the proper punishment based on all of the factors."

After all that, my hope was filly diminished. I almost sank in grief. Surely, Natsu won't be expelled or anything. It _was_ an accident.

"Please" I told Jellal "don't expell him . it was an accident. He didn't mean it. I-its-its my fault. I distracted him and-"

"Lucy" Jellal spoke, cutting me off completely "We'll give him proper punishment based on those factors." He repeated.

His tone told me that our conversation was over and I walked away. Before i opened the door to leave however, i was called back.

"Lucy"

I turned to face Jellal. The said boy smiled wryly before saying "If you keep on worrying I'm pretty sure you'll get wrinkles faster."

I was greatly vexed at this and shut the door as hard as I could, ignoring the muffled laughter. Damn him.

After all that I went on with my day till school ended. Erza usually stays longer as she takes her time and duties very seriously so there was most certainly no chance of us meeting unless we had a sleepover.

When the school bell rang signalling the end of school, I saw Levy out and told her goodbye.

"Gonna wait for your boyfriend aren't you?" She teased

I nodded nervously

Her teasing look changed into a caring one as she spoke "I heard about the lab incident. Are you okay?"

I smiled nervously "I just hope Natsu is. I wonder what punishment Jellal will give him."

Levy rolled her eyes "Oh you mean Jellal? He knows Natsu and is pretty lenient so I'm sure it'll not be that bad-wait, how do you know him on a first name basis?."

I looked at her "well how do _you_ know him on first name basis?"

Levy smiled "Duh, he's the one Ezra's been crushing on and I'm pretty sure he li-" Levy cut herself of as she stared at me wide eyed as though she didn't mean to say everything she did.

"Erza has a crush?" I asked surprised

Levy couldn't take it anymore and spilled "YES! I'm sorry Lucy but Erza told me not to tell you cuz she knows that you'll tease her for days."

I didn't feel too offended but I asked "Who else knows?"

She looked at me timidly "Just me, Natsu, Gray and now, you. She thought that the less people know, the better. "

I smiled. I understood how Erza felt and I didn't blame her. But that didn't mean I won't get revenge for not telling me.

"Don't worry Levy. Don't tell Erza that I know and everything. I'm assured that Natsu will be just fine. Thank you."

She smiled and I told her goodbye as she left. _It won't be that bad_ I thought smiling, but I was still eager to know the punishment he'll get.

I waited outside the school after everyone had left and Natsu still hadn't come out. After some more waiting though, the bubblegum haired boy I had been waiting for was exiting the school. The moment his eyes met mine, my heart skipped a beat. But no, that wasn't all. After a moment of eyelock he grinned his happy-go-lucky grin that could make a girl (especially me) swoon. Inside, I was doing just that.

 _Oohh he's so cute and handsome I wanna kiss him and hug him and-LUCY CONTROL YOURSELF!_

Luckily, my outside features did not express my swooning heart. Instead, I returned his grim with a shy smile of my own. I could tell that I was slightly blushing by the warm feeling in my cheek.

As we walked home, I bombarded him with questions on what they did to him. He offhandedly sighed before saying

"Just some detention for a week."

"Are you sure? They... They didn't suspend you or-or-"

"Nah, Jellal knows of was an accident so I was off the hook."

I sighed out of relief, Jellal sure knows how to scare a person. This made me remember what he said earlier

 _"If you keep on worrying I'm pretty sure you'll get wrinkles faster."_

Damn you jelly!

"Y'know," Natsus voice immediately made me forget all the ways I wanted to skin Jellal alive and made me turn my attention fully to him. "You always did care for me like a mother bear most of the time..." He sighed smiling

I smiled as I knew the words I wanted to say to him _Yeah, I care about you because I love you._ But I stopped myself before those thoughts became oral. No matter what Erza and levy said, they were probably wrong. Maybe I misread the signs. Yes, I'm just making a storm out of a raindrop. Natsu will never like me that way, end of story.

With that resolved, I replied.

"Yeah,why wont i care? Afterall, we're friends right?"

I didn't hear his the sound of his footsteps halt.

I walked kept on walking on the sidewalk and after a few steps, i felt odd. I looked to my side to see that Natsu wasn't beside me. I then looked back to see him standing behind me, on the same spot we spoke. His face was scrunched in a thoughtful expression and his eyes, though looking at the road, was I wondered what he was thinking about

I called out "Natsu?"

That definitely got his attention as he snapped from his thoughts, less flustered and more surprised.

" yeah?"

I walked towards him "Do you have something on your mind?"

He hesitated before nodding and though I was pretty sure that something _was_ wrong, I walked on and he followed.

We walked in silence and waited in the bus stop. After a few minutes, one word broke the silence.

"Lucy."

I turned to see him looking down, his eyes focused on the sidewalk.

"I want to tell you something."

I stared at him with anticipation. What could be so important for him to tell that made him have such a grim look?

 _Could it be.._

No way I said to myself as I once again squashed my hopes.

"Uuh... You see Luce, I-therrs"

I waited patiently, trying to not get my hopes up.

"I- I lo- I mean I like you Lucy.."

My heart stopped. A confession? From Natsu?

Maybe the fumes _did_ get to me.

Or maybe...

"You..." I said, raising my eyebrows while trying to keep my face as casual as possible "Like me?"

"A lot! " He added rather loudly before shutting up. Boy, why does he look more jittery now, even his hair is spiking up mo- wait... Are his ears pink!

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmyfriggintrigonometricallawsofelevationanddepressiongod_

He most definitely confessed!

Me, being well, me, would have jumped in and said yes and would have confessed to him too that I loved him more than vanilla strawberry milkshakes, and I _loved_ those things. I mean, I loved them to the point I almost bit off a strangers hand for taking the last cup in the fastfood joint they sold them(thank goodness Loke, Natsu, Gray and Erza were there. It took all their power to stop me from doing something I might've regretted..or not)

Anyway, I was ready to say yes and live a happily ever after, but at that moment, time stopped. I looked at Natsu and remembered something, something which happened a long time ago...

 _"I-I-Iove you Natsu"_

 _"I love you too.."_

 _"What! Really!_

 _" I mean, I love all my friends right?"_

 _..._

 _"Can you go out with me Natsu"_

 _"Sure!"_

 _"Sooo, where do you want to go?_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"W-We're going out, remember? "_

 _"But aren't we already outside?"_

 _..._

Natsu must not mean it the way I think he does right? Maybe I'm just overreacting because of everything Erza and Levy put in my head. He just thinks of me like a friend right?

I'm really not sure. Everything that Erza and Levy told me might have mixed and muddled up my brain. But then, _what if_ it was all true. Maybe I should try to find out.

"O-Oi Lucy"

And then I was snapped back to reality.

I looked back at Natsu, he seemed pretty frightened and worried, probably due to my spacing out. Inside, I felt the butterflies dancing in my belly but outside, I still kept a straight face.

"So..."

I smiled sweetly.

"Of course! I like you too Natsu."

Right after that I saw the biggest smile and the brightest gleam I could think of. The smile in his eyes made me feel like almost dropping the whole thing altogether and run into his arms and give him the biggest smooch on the lips like I always imagined doing. But then, that doubt still filled me.

"Really Luce! Y-you like me! It was so hard to say that out loud and everything but... Really?"

I smiled of course then I said the words that always resounded in my mind, during those times. The hurtful words of the friendzone.

 _" I mean, I like all my friends right?"_

That was when I saw his face change. I still continued

"I mean, I like Erza, Levy, Romeo... And even Gray."

I saw him flinch when he said Gray's name.

"N-No Luce, I meant-"

"You meant what Natsu?" I tilted my head sideways and pouted my lips to give that innocent and oblivious look I saw in the movies. It easy since I had practised making faces and with my great acting skills, it had the desired effect.

He then stopped and turned away " Nothing!"

I nodded my head "Okay... Then I'll just see you later then."

"He turned back to give me a smile " Okay."

Just then, the buss arrived. I climbed onto the bus and looked down to look at him. He looked okay. Maybe I was wrong after all.

"Bye Natsu!" I said before the bus started moving.

He waved at me and I watched him until he was out of sight. I slipped down onto my seat and thought to myself

 _What the hell did I just do?_

 **AN: And I am BACK! Thank you Genderbentdragonrider for beta reading this story. You're the best!**

 **I do not own the sassy anthem 'Me Too' by Meghan Trainor.**

 **I do not own fairy tail either.**

 **Ciao**

 **Luluvas**

"


End file.
